


Denial

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: discworld100, Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Law Enforcement, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Police, Vampires, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Denial

'Denying your nature won't make them think of you as a human,' remarked Angua, watching as Sally carefully attached the black ribbon on her breast-plate.

The vampire gave her a quizzical look through the mirror. The Watch's female officers' dressing room only held the two of them, for now. 'But they might feel conflicted about staking me.'

Angua snorted. 'In this city they don't even feel conflicted about staking humans!'

Sally shrugged. 'Got me a job, anyway.'

'You hate this job!'

'Everybody does.' Sally grinned. 'But it suits me.'

Angua bit into her vegetarian sandwich, thus proving herself a hypocrite.


End file.
